1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-taking apparatus that includes two or more kinds of shooting modes for taking images in different shooting conditions and takes an image according to one selected from the shooting modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of recent digital cameras provide various shooting modes to make the cameras user-friendly. There is no need for a user of such cameras to establish various conditions required for shooting because the conditions are automatically set in response to one of the shooting modes being selected by the user.
However, some of recent digital cameras provide too many shooting modes, making setting operations complicated. Therefore, some users of such cameras have trouble going back to the standard shooting mode after setting one of the shooting modes.
Considering these situations, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-59829 provides a digital camera that enables a user to readily go back to the initial setting mode by simultaneously and continuously operating two operation members.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-281541 discloses a user-friendly digital camera. In this digital camera, a control section causes other internal sections to automatically set shooting conditions according to factors such as a distance from a subject whose image is captured by an image-taking optical system.
However, the digital camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-281541 is not applicable to some of recent digital cameras having various shooting modes including one requiring a flash, one requiring a depth of field to be changed, one requiring the brightness of field to be adjusted, and the like. This is because the digital camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-281541 is not configured to automatically set shooting conditions according to one of these various shooting modes, which requires a user to carry out complicated manual operations.